<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nerdanel's Mommy Discoveries by narijeminie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857802">Nerdanel's Mommy Discoveries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/narijeminie/pseuds/narijeminie'>narijeminie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tolkien Crack Week Submissions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/narijeminie/pseuds/narijeminie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerdanel is a working class mom who just wants to take care of her babies and still work on her sculptures. She uses whatever she can to be able to be able to do both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tolkien Crack Week Submissions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tolkien Crack Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nerdanel's Mommy Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           In the Feanorian Household, Feanor was eating with Maedhros and Maglor as Celegorm was sleeping in his arms. Feanor saw Maedhros and Maglor staring ahead with mouths open as their spoons were dangling in their hands.</p><p>            “What are you…?” Feanor paused, seeing Nerdanel massaging her breasts.</p><p>            “Uhm…my love, what are you doing?” Feanor asked.</p><p>            “Trying out something…can I borrow your forge?” Nerdanel asked.</p><p>            “Of course; until when?” Feanor asked.</p><p>            “Until I’m finished,” Nerdanel said, getting out of the house;</p><p>            Feanor blinked at Nerdanel; he looked at his sons who shrugged;</p><p> </p><p>            A few days later, Feanor, Maedhros and Maglor went inside the forge as Nerdanel would lock it when she would work on whatever it is, she was working on. They saw numerous suction materials, some clay and then glass in the shape of a bottle.</p><p>            “What do you think she was working on, atar?” Maedhros asked.</p><p>            “We will know soon,” Feanor said, curious as to what Nerdanel was working on.</p><p> </p><p>            One day, Feanor woke up when he heard Celegorm’s cry; he then saw Nerdanel head back to bed after Celegorm stopped crying. He approached Celegorm and saw him feeding from a bottle; he pushed the bottle away and Feanor picked it up, examining it. He then heard a strange sound coming from where Nerdanel was seated; he approached her and saw a strange device connected to her breast; he saw that the strange device brought out her breast milk.</p><p>            “These are what you made in the forge?” Feanor asked.</p><p>            “Yes; I figured I cannot work properly if I continue to let him suckle on my breast; besides, it will be practice for his grip, don’t you think?” Nerdanel asked.</p><p>            “You are an amazing mother,” Feanor said, smiling and kissing Nerdanel’s head.</p><p>            He then squat down in front of her;</p><p>            “Do you think we can make it quieter? The sound is strange; also, maybe we can make this stronger; the baby might drop this and it will break and injure them,” Feanor said.</p><p>            “I tried it with clay but it is hard to clean and the milk quality is not as good.” Nerdanel said.</p><p>            As Nerdanel was pumping milk, Feanor and she spoke about how to improve on the breast pump and feeding bottles.</p><p> </p><p>            Meanwhile, on their vacation to Formenos, Nerdanel was worried about the milk she pumped earlier for their journey. She kept it in a jug and when she got the jug, it was cold to the touch. She warmed it up to room temperature and when she tried it, it was still of good quality. She shared this to Feanor who seemed to have an idea as he left the next day. After a few days, Feanor returned with a box;</p><p>            “Put the bottles inside, it will remain cold,” Feanor said.</p><p>            Nerdanel put the steel bottles they worked together on, inside the box; Feanor was waiting patiently. The next day, the steel bottles were cold to the touch, still. Nerdanel heated the bottles to room temperature and tried it.</p><p>            “Is it still good?” Feanor asked.</p><p>            “Yes! This is wonderful; how did you make it?” Nerdanel asked.</p><p>            Feanor explained it to Nerdanel as Maedhros was busy feeding Celegorm and Maglor was busy putting random objects in the box.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>